Char
Char is Gabrielle's starter Pokemon. She received him from Professor Oak. History As an Charmander Char as an Charmander had trouble controlling his flamethrower, but soon gained control of it. He loves to blow his flamethrower on Gabrielle. He is loyal to Gabrielle and is a ringleader of Gabrielle's other Pokemon. When Pik ran away, Char tried to stop him knowing that Gabrielle wouldn't want him to ran away, but was unable to. But he alerted Gabrielle when she woke up. He is well known as a target to Team Rocket who wants to capture him for their boss for unknown reasons. They try to trap him in cages, nets, glass containers, or a bubble prison and they hurt him sometimes. But Gabrielle is there to protect him. He evolved into Charmeleon while trying to protect Gabrielle from Team Rocket and helped rescue Gabrielle's male Pikachu, Pik and Gabrielle's female Eevee, Eve from them. As an Charmeleon After Char evolved into a Charmeleon, he was very loyal to Gabrielle, but stopped being a ringleader. He was more willing to protect his trainer and friends from Team Rocket. He was invlernable to Team Rocket's kidnapping attempts, but was still rescued by his trainer, during the Johto journey, he still traveled with his trainer, but now in a Poke Ball after growing used to being in a Poke Ball. He was often called out by Gabrielle whenever she needed help. When Team Rocket kidnapped Gabrielle in order to lure Charmeleon and the rest of Gabrielle's Pokemon to them, he teamed up with Gabrielle's newly evolved Espeon, Eve, Gabrielle's Pikachu, Pik, Gabrielle's Chikorita, Chika, and Gabrielle's Cyndaquil, Cynthia to rescue their trainer. Team Rocket managed to capture Eve, Pik, Chika, and Cynthia while planning on keeping Gabrielle to make into a Team Rocket agent, Char was enraged and when Team Rocket tried to trap him in a net, he evolved into Charizard sending Team Rocket blasting off and freed Gabrielle and her Pokemon from the nets they were trapped in. Gabrielle huged Char after realizing that he had evolved. As an Charizard Char as an Charizard was determined to protect his trainer and friends from Team Rocket. He traveled with Gabrielle throughout her journey as an Pokemon trainer. He stopped traveling with her for a brief time in the Kalos region while takling a rest at Professor Oak's lab. He came back for a brief time so he could Gabrielle win gym battles in his mega form. He was then sent back to Professor Oak's lab. He is set to come back later while Gabrielle travels to the Alola region. He appeared again in Digital World Adventures! In Digital World Adventures! Char helped Renamon protect Gabrielle from evil Digimon. In part II, Char was sent out of his Poke Ball to find the source of the dark rings that enslaved Digimon. The Digimon Emperor attempted to enslave Char by sending a dark ring after him, but he was rescued by Gabrielle and Pik who destroyed the dark ring. He appeared again in Digi-Team Complete where he battled the Digimon Emperor to rescue Davis, Veemon, Sarah, and MarineAngemon. He appeared again in Storm of Friendship where he caught Pik and returned him to Gabrielle. He was called out to battle Arkeuienmon and Mummymon when they kidnapped Kari and Gabrielle. As Mega Charizard X Char came back during the Kalos saga after a brief time staying at Professor Oak's lab. During his brief journey traveling with Gabrielle, Gabrielle was given a Charizardite X Mega Stone by Korrina the Gym Leader giving Char the ability to evolve into a Mega Charizard X when needed. In his mega evolved form, he helped Gabrielle defeat gym leaders and the Kalos league. He was then sent back to Professor Oak's lab for a rest. Personality Char is very friendly and a loyal Pokemon. He cares about his trainer and his friends and is determined to protect them at all costs even when it means he will get captured himself. = Category:Male Pokemon Category:Gabrielle's Pokemon Category:Fire-Type Pokemon Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Creatures Category:Animals